1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for eliminating or suppressing unwanted acoustic signals in audio programs which are to be edited for reproduction, the unwanted signals being such signals as occur due to program-related level skips between signal drop outs, abrupt transitions, particularly from and to signal pauses, undesired signal frequencies and interfaces of two program segments to be connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to eliminate acoustically-disruptive clicking noises in the editing of audio programs, a number of possibilities come to mind. For example, given brief signal drop outs, one may interpolate intermediate values from the end values of the drop out, which intermediate values are then inserted into the signal gap. Such a method, however, only produces usable results when the level and time differences between the drop out final values are not all too great.
Further, one may fill out a brief interruption with a preceding, error-free signal portion or expand the preceding signal portion in such a manner that the disruption is bridged.
This also produces difficulties when the disruptive section exhibits a relatively great length and the level difference between the ends of the drop out is relatively large.
The above-mentioned possibilities, therefore, are only suited for the elimination of acoustic click noises given brief signal drop outs or briefly-occurring noise peaks. In contrast thereto, they are less suitable for the interference-free connection of two program segments or for disruptions which are caused due to abrupt transitions from and to the signal level zero.